Survivor: LavaLava Island
by Spike Brigadier
Summary: 16 people, one winner. Who will outlast the others and be the Sole Survivor?


LavaLava Island. The home of Mt. LavaLava, a currently dormant volcano. The home of a tribe of Yoshi's. The former home of a Star Spirit. And the home of Survivor: LavaLava Island.

The islands' luscious wildlife, bright colors manifested in flowers and fruits contrasting green trees and shrubbery, was a true jungle. And in a large clearing next to a beach, there stood a yellow Bandit, with a black belt, and matching black sunglasses that perched almost magically atop his mask. The area had cameras all over, covering the entire location of space. On the adjacent beach, there lay a group of small red and orange medicine balls, right below two beams corresponding to the said medicine balls. The Bandit was watching something approaching in the distance. In a dramatic voice, he began to speak.

"This is LavaLava Island. Home to a dangerous array of wildlife, and a friendly tribe of Yoshi's, this was the location of the fifth Star Spirit. And it is now the location for the first season of Survivor."

In the distance, a boat began to approach. Aboard that boat were 8 people. The Bandit continued.

"Aboard that boat, and another shortly following it are a total of 16 complete strangers, pulled off the street and asked if they would like a chance to compete for one million coins and the title of Sole Survivor." The camera view shifts over to the first boat, and begins going over the contestants.

A confident-looking muscular male Koopa with a bright green mowhawk and shell, and Koopaling-esque features.

**Ryan Shellster:** _21 year old professional skateboarder from Diamond City._

_Ryan: Do I have what it takes to win? Aw, yeah!  
_

A pink-cloaked Shy Guy, with a silver pendant hanging around her neck. She looked somewhat apprehensive.

**Shylee Maskuld**: _28 year old nurse from Poshley Heights._

_Shylee: Well... I'm here, I hope I do good...  
_

A light blue Yoshi, with green shoes and a black saddle. He looked excited, and bounced in his seat in the boat.

**Sploshi Deno:** _19 year old store clerk from Yo'ster Isle._

_Sploshi: Woohoo! I'm so pumped!  
_

An orange-cloaked Nabbit, with blue shoes and gloves. He looked around slyly.

**Nester Nabby:** _35 year old lawyer from Acorn Plains._

_Nester: Gotta be sly, this is a perfect game for me, hehe...  
_

A gray-capped Toad, with black spots, a black vest, red shoes, and sunglasses. He looked flirtatiously at Shylee, who nervously avoided his eyes.

**Toadorm T:** _27 year old police officer from Toad Town._

_Toadorm: I'm a cop. I control people, and I'll control this game.  
_

A Hammer Sis, dressed in a tight cyan jumpsuit, with pink stripes running down it, and possessing blue hair running out from under her cyan and white helmet.

**Hamanita Nelear:** _40 year old fore(wo)man from The Dark Lands._

_Hamanita: I'm a no-nonsense woman. Here I come, boys.  
_

A black-sheeted Duplighost, with glowing blue eyes, a neon blue ball-cap facing backwards, with a large D in black in the middle. He was blank in expression.

**Darkliss Majista:** _21 year old baseball player, from Forever Forest._

_Darkliss: I know that Survivor requires a thinking mind. I'm here because I doubt anyone else has one.  
_

The last person in the boat was a Mouser, with green fur, a black mask, and pink boots. She looked cutely at the male contestants in the boat with her.

**Miz Ratt:** _31 year old ? from Flower Fields._

_Miz: Oh, hon, I need to win! I'd like a million cold ones to throw around!  
_

An overhead camera panned away from the boat, crossing a patch of sparkling blue water, with Cheep Cheep schools leaping in and out of the water, finally coming to rest upon a second boat, with another eight contestants. The camera again began panning across the said eight, starting with a magenta colored Boo, with a black hat with a blue feather sticking out of it. She grinned happily, with a hint of deception behind it.

**Emiliboo Spookn:** _20 year old waitress from Mushroom City._

_Emiliboo: Heehee! I may look cute, and act cute, but that will get you far in this game, teehee!  
_

A purple Clubba, with green highlights and hair. Her pink lips were shaped in a pouty look at the moment.

**Cubby Bearson:** _47 year old cosmetic worker from Shy Guy's Toy Box._

_Cubby: I want to win because my job sucks. I never want to work again. I want people serving me all day long.  
_

A black-shelled Noki with red-rimmed glasses and red shoes. He looked pensive and unsure.

**Nokir Delfa:** _61 year old retiree from Gelato Beach._

_Nokir: Well... I hope these young-uns see how nice it is having an old granddaddy who knows a thing or two like me around...  
_

A black Yoshi, with silver wristbands and a silver collar, with a small red mowhawk perched atop his head. His bright red eyes stared out across the sea, unable to be read.

**Washi** **Aegg**: _28 year old marine sergeant from Yoshi Valley._

_Washi: Get that camera outta my face.  
_

A Paratroopa with a pink shell, pink boots, and a pink beanie, with sunglasses shading her eyes. Her body language was confident.

**Koolie Kuppa**: _32 year old resort worker from Sherbet Land._

_Koolie: Heya! I'm here to be me, my friendly old self. And to win.  
_

A Crook dressed in red robes, with black highlights, and blue shoes. He was sly in appearance.

**Ille Gal:** _43 year old casino manager from Marrymore._

_Ille: Everything about me screams liar, or criminal, even my name. So, if you put all your trust in me... *throat slashing symbol* too bad for you.  
_

A Monty Mole, with pink and purple mottled fur, long black eyelashes, and a big red now atop her head. She looked bubbly.

**Moniqua Spade: **_19 year old student from WooHoo Village._

_Moniqua: Oh, my gosh! I'm really here! Yay! I hope there's a lot of cute boys... Tee hee!  
_

A nervous-looking dark purple Goomba with pink boots and pink hair jutting out from under a red bow had her eyes closed, obviously suffering from seasickness. She was the final player in the boat.

**Goomy Bonka:** _43 year old clairvoyant from Rogueport._

___Goomy: I'm here.. To win. And... If I don't. It'll... Be sad for me._  


The camera panned back to the yellow Bandit, who informed the viewers of this footage, "These sixteen, divided into two tribes of eight, will compete against each other in challenges to earn rewards. These rewards will help make their stay out here in the wilderness more tolerable. In each episode, there will be an immunity challenge. The team that loses this challenge will go to Tribal Council, where they will have to vote one of their members out." The Bandit took a breath, and continued.

"Who will be the Sole Survivor? Who will be voted out first? I'm Roba Bank, and this is. Survivor!" The Bandit then walked off towards the beach, and waited the arrival of his contestants.

As the sun beat down, the two vessels steadily approached the island, finally coming to a rest upon the sands of the beach. Ryan, the first contestant out of either boat, quickly ran over to the yellow-garbed host. Roba, motioning him over to a small area completely cleared of obstacles, smiled at him. The rest of the players disembarked their respective vessels and made their way over to where their compatriot Koopa was waiting for them. Seeing the group was in position, the host motioned for silence, and then began to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to Survivor: LavaLava Island! The sixteen of you are here to attempt to become the Sole Survivor, and to win one million coins!" The players all clapped and cheered. Once the cheering died down a little, the host, illuminated by the sun shining down behind him, continued.

"Over the next 39 days, you will be roughing it out in the elements, pounded by rain and sun in a devastating mixture. Only a small amount of materials will be provided for you to make a campsite at your selected tribe area. Only the basics in food will be provided - I highly suggest winning as many reward challenges as you can, as the items that you will win will most certainly help you out in your days here. I will now split you into two tribes of eight."

The players looked at each other, wondering who they would be fellowshipping with for at least a little while.

"The tribes will be Tribe Raven, in orange buffs, and Tribe Spear, in red buffs. The team captains will be Ryan and Toadorm. Choose the rest of your tribe schoolyard style. Ryan, you will be picking for Raven, and Toadorm for Spear. Go ahead and make your pick, Ryan," the host instructed. Ryan thought for a second.

"Sploshi! Come be a Raven with me!" The dinosaur happily made his way over, exchanging a high-five with his new tribe mate.

_Sploshi: Ryan seems like a cool guy, I'm glad I'm on his tribe._

_Ryan: Sploshi's athletic, and hopefully smart, but not too smart._

"Toadorm. Go ahead and make your selection," the host ordered. The black-capped Toad thought for a second, before pointing to Koolie.

"Koolie is the second member of Spear!" Koolie shrugged and walked over.

_Koolie: I don't really care what tribe I'm on... As long as I can use my strategy, I'll be fine_.

_Toadorm: Pretty girl, looks athletic, what more do I need?_

Roba then pointed at Sploshi. "Sploshi, it's now your pick," he stated. Sploshi immediately pointed to Washi. The black Yoshi looked blank as he walked over to the waiting other two members of Raven.

_Washi: Don't care. Raven, Spear, all the same._

_Sploshi: The Yoshi's gotta unite!  
_

__Koolie then was told to make her pick. She looked at the other contestants for a brief period of time, before turning back to the host.

"Alright, send over Hamanita to Spear!" she informed. The Hammer Sis shrugged, and walked over to her two tribe mates.

_Hamanita: Whatever floats your boat is my starting strategy. So either tribe is fine._

_Koolie: She seems strong and confident, so good for challenges.  
_

__Washi selected Darkliss for Raven, and Hamanita selected Nester for Spear. Darkliss chose Emiliboo to join Raven, and Nester motioned Ille over to their team mat. Emiliboo took Shylee for Tribe Raven, and Ille grabbed Miz. Shylee selected Cubby, and Miz chose Nokir. Cubby took Moniqua, and the final player selected, left to Spear, was Goomy.

_Goomy: I don't think that's good for me..._

__The host looked at the two tribes. "Are you happy with your tribes?" he questioned. The players for the most part nodded. Seeing this, the host continued, "Well, that's good! Because your first reward challenge is going to take place right now, upon this beach!" The players were mostly shocked, having not expected this.

_Washi: Maybe this game will be exciting._

__The host began to explain the rules of the reward challenge. "This challenge is fairly straight-forward. In front of you, there are two large beams, one for each tribe. At the foot of these beams, there are eight medicine balls. Your challenge is to get the medicine balls across the beams, by passing them from teammate to teammate, over a course of five feet marked off on the beams. You will have one person passing them up, and one person receiving them on the other side. If you drop the ball off the beam, or fall off yourself, you will need to bring the ball back to the start, and start again. First team to get all eight balls across and to place them inside their basket wins reward." The players held their breath, waiting to see what the reward would be.

"Fire, in the form of flint!" The players cheered. "Without fire, you will have a hard time eating foods here, as most need to be heated to remove any poisonous substances from them." The players all nodded.

_Koolie: Big reward challenge early..._

__"I'll give you 5 minutes to set yourselves up in the spots you want to be," the host added. Without further ado, the players set themselves up like this:

Raven: Moniqua on the ground, Shylee first on rail, Washi second on rail, Darkliss third on rail, Sploshi fourth on rail, Ryan fifth on rail, Cubby sixth on rail, and Emiliboo on the ground on the other side.

Spear: Nokir on the ground, Miz first on rail, Koolie second on rail, Hamanita third on rail, Toadorm fourth on rail, Ille fifth on rail, Nester sixth on rail, and Goomy on the ground on the far side.

Roba surveyed the teams, who looked at him with waiting eyes. "For reward!" he exclaimed. "Survivors ready? ... GO!"


End file.
